An Unknown Journey
by KeyriaLovi
Summary: Keyria must face a life going against what she was both born and made to be. Will she make it? Or will she fold and become the one thing her family fears above all else?


**Name:Keyria Manitea Lovi ****Age:****Physical, 18;Actual, 839**

First Middle Last

**Race:**** Egyptian/American ****Ethnicity:**** White ****Class:**** Vampire/Elf**

**Status:**** Unknown ****Origin:**** Nethco, Maine**

**Background:**** Keyria was born half vampire, half elf. Although born and alive; she slipped into a coma not 30 minutes after taking her first fiery breath. She grew and grew through the years,sleeping them away. Her body aged to 18, but she slipped on for 839 years. Never looking a minute older than 18, she held the hearts of many. Exactly 1 year prior to her 840th birthday, is where we start out journey. In the year 2085.**

**A dark, stormy night. Howling winds rage against the doors and windows of the simple 3 story house. In a dark room, lit only with a few flickering candle stubs; everybody crowded around the little twin bed which held the stone cold body of Keyria Lovi for 839 years. But somehow, tonight was different. Maybe it was the odd storm brewing outside in the middle of spring. Or maybe it was just an odd feeling that everyone in the room had; the feeling that something important was going to happen on this night. They didn't know how true that feeling was. As I laid there in that bed, I could feel the presence of the body's around me. I still couldn't move but I was aware of everything. I could feel, smell, and hear everything around me. I heard the clock ticking on the wall and I knew why we were waiting. It is a countdown. To what though? Hopefully to my awakening. God, how I hope. I've laid here many years; that I am sure. But how long exactly, I haven't a clue. My body feels stiff so I am sure it has been a very long time. At last, I hear the chiming of the clock. It must be midnight. It has to be. Slowly, my eyes open. They burn fiercely as the dim light is new to them. I breathe in deeply. The damp, musty smell of the library below seeps through the floor into my nose. It tickles. I lift my hand to scratch it, but my hand stops as it comes into view. I can't believe how beautiful my skin looks. It's creamy tan and smooth with freckles all over. Slim hands and fingers end my arms. It amazes me to think of how much power could be in these small, delicate hands. Strong enough to crush rocks? Break chains? Who knows. I look now, at all the faces around me. The awestruck faces of those young and old. Faces of those who have been here from the beginning and some who have just been added. I suppose I've been the talk of the town for the last few hundreds of years. The third daughter if the town's second wealthiest family. The daughter who slipped into a coma when she was born. The daughter who never aged over 18, but has lived for hundreds of years. Why was she the one this happened to ? What is making her live for so long? Questions that no one would ever know the answer to. Except me. I know how I came to be. I was born Elf. My mother and my father, both Elves. Our town is mixed with all sorts. Elves, Dwarves, Witches, and even normal Humans. But no one had ever let a Vampire into town. Of course, no wonder, what with their blood drinking habits and power-stealing abilities. That's why no one could figure out how I would have traits and attributes for them. Well, something happened when I was born. Something no one could have prevented. The midwife who delivered me was a vampire. Sought to creating new, more powerful half-breeds, she injected me with the blood which caused my coma. Why I was in a coma for so long still confuses me.**

** But now I lay here looking at all the faces who have sat here waiting for me to wake. Waiting through countless hours and agonizing years. Waiting got me to finally wake up. My reflexes are so fast, I didn't realize how suddenly I was on my feet. Gasps arose around me at my astounding speed. I look around again and suddenly all of the awestruck faces now had looks of terror upon them. I knew why. They were afraid that my vampire attributes would take over my mind. Afraid that I would let my thirst control me. But I wasn't. I knew in my heart I was stronger. Strong enough to control that side of me; strong enough to find and alternative to feed my hunger. **

** "Please," I say as calmly as I can; "do not be frightened. Your essence nor your powers appeal to me. You are my family and friends. Those bonds are stronger than my need for food. Do not worry. I will not do that which you fear most. I will find another way to satisfy that part." I slowly walk to the beautiful Elvin woman who is my mother. Her hair a bright golden, wafting in big waves down to her knees. Her skin pale and creamy. Eyes of the richest emeralds. Beauty beyond words to express. She stands, unafraid, with her arms open to embrace her newly-welcomed daughter. I wrap my arms around her slowly, unsure of my strength. She holds me to her and I can hear her heart beating. She truly is unafraid. She smells of a mixture of hyacinth and freesia. A beautiful scent that is so light it becomes intoxicating. I straighten myself up and raise her delicate hands to my mouth. A single kiss on each hand and I can feel how smooth and soft her skin is. Like the finest china and the softest silk. She is the essence of beauty itself.**

** My father walks over then, embracing me tenderly. He is a very handsome man. Slightly taller than my mother and I. Silver-golden hair down to his shoulder. Golden skin and sapphire eyes. He smells of a musky dogwood. His skin is just as smooth as I kiss his hands as I did my mother's.**

** "Daughter, you really are remarkable. Half Elf, half Vampire and more beautiful than both. Look at yourself and see that my words are true." He told me, with tiny tears forming in his eyes. I walked over to the mirror beside the door of my room. I could not believe what I saw. A ravishing beauty stood before me. With silvery-violet hair in tight curls flowing down to her waist. Bright, piercing violet eye on the right; a blinding turquoise on the left. My skin was a pearlescent, no, iridescent lilac. My whole being radiated with a beautiful violet light. I was beautiful. I saw my mother in the mirror behind me and forgot of my beauty.**

** "Father, your words are flattering and even true, but there can be no one in the world who is more beautiful than my mother. It is impossible. She is the definition of beauty." I told him respectfully, with my head turned to him.**

** "Daughter," came the soft sound of my mother's voice, "can you not truly see your own beauty? Can you not hear your voice which sounds of soft chimes? Can you not smell the natural scent of jasmine and violet's your skin gives off? What your father says is true. You are far more beautiful than I and every other person on earth." My mother;s face was alight with joy. The truth in her words hit me suddenly. I was beautiful. My vibrant glow pulled people in closer like a moth being drawn to a flame. And just like that flame is deadly to the moth, I was deadly to those I drew near, too. I rose my head to look at my mother and father, standing in each others arms with smiles lighting up their faces.**

** "Mother, forgive me, but there is no way I am more beautiful than you. You grace this room with bright, glowing warmth. The world should be on their knees, praising the Gods for your grace of beauty. That is my final word and as I declare it, it shall be known." I closed my eyes and felt a strange tingle run through my body. Oh no! What did I just do? Is this a gift I have? Just at that moment, a bright light pierced through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and saw my mother surrounded by a white light and hovering in the air. minutes that seemed like hours were going by. I dropped to my knees. Tears fell to the floor as I sobbed.**

** "my god. What have I done? Have I killed my own mother? Please, forgive me. I did not mean to. Please." Just as I asked for forgiveness, I felt a feathery touch upon my head. The touch was warm and soft.**

** "My child, you have not done anything to be forgiven for. Rise up and look at me, for I am well." Her voice sounded like angels should. Light and sweet with a sing-song sound. Hypnotic, really. I rose to my feet and looks at my mother. I couldn't believe what I saw. Her golden hair was now a rosy red, laying in big waves to her feet. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of quartz I have ever seen, sparkling more like diamonds. Her pale, creamy skin was now a rosy pink and soft. Her smell is the same only more intoxicating. I reach my hand to her face and it feels like liquid china. Smooth, soft, and luxurious.**

** "Did I do this, mother? With my words?" I asked, unafraid of my newly found gift.**

** "Yes, you did my dear. A powerful gift you have, my child. Since it is good, it no doubt comes from your Elvin side." She laughed and it sounded how the stars should when they twinkle.**

**"Hold on, dear." came my fathers rich voice, "With the good always comes the bad. try the same thing, only with a negative thought. Do we have a volunteer for this test?" As he asked, a young boy, about 18 or 19, raised his hand. My father gestured for him to come forward. The boy stepped out of the crowd and in front of my parents.**

** "No," I said, "I will not try this on a living creature. I refuse." I walked over to my armoire and picked a rose out of the vase. **

** "I will use this instead." I told them as I walked back to the center of my room. I held the rose up in front of me.**

** "This single rose shall no longer hold any beauty in it's petals. That is my final word. As I declare it, it shall be known." The rose drifted up, out of my hand and became surrounded by a deep violet light. After a few minutes, it fell to the floor. What was once a beautiful pink rose, now laid a rotten, brown rose. My gift worked both ways. Gifts of the Elvin people always has a positive and negative side to them.**

** "Well, I guess I'll just use my gift for the good." I looked at my mother and father, who stood smiling. Glad that my use of negative power did not excite me.**

** "And now I shall bestow a gift upon the young man who was brave enough to risk his life simply so I could test my gift." I walked over to the boy; standing mere inches from his face.**

** "What is your name?" I asked him.**

** "Nahl Beaumont, my lady." He replied, his eyes to the floor.**

** "Well, Nahl, this gift will no doubt be a good one; But know that it does not come from my Elvin side."I placed my hands to either side of his face and brought it to mine. I kissed him sharply and quickly. He stepped back with eyes wide. Dark black eyes. He coughed once and looked at em.**

** "What did you do to me" He asked as he straightened upright.**

** "I'm not really sure. How do you feel?" I asked him, suddenly worried. He looked around for a minute.**

** "I feel tingly all over my body. My heart aches slightly when I look at you. I'm not sure what it is that I feel but as long as you're in this world it will not matter." I was shocked. I had implanted memories of what happens when a Vampire kisses their first person. Usually, the kiss bestows a Vampire gift upon the person. Most commonly, enhanced eyesight or strength. What kind of gift was this? I heard my mother and father laughing.**

** "What's so funny?" I asked them.**

** "Nothing dear. It's just that we knew if the Gift-Kiss and we had Elder Harp cast a charm on you while you were resting." They still had smiles on their faces.**

** "What kind of spell was it?" I asked, almost angry.**

** "Nothing bad. We just switched it so that the first kiss would bestow true love in that person's heart. That way, the one that person truly loved would be theirs."**

** "What does that mean?"**

** "The person you give the true love kiss to will finally let his true love know it. And they will be happy. Your Gift-Kiss has not been used." I was still confused.**

** "What are you not telling me? Does Nahl not have a true love? He hasn't declared anything to anyone."**

** "Well, actually he has. We didn't think it would happen like that, what with little Iana pulling at him." I was still confused. Iana isn't Nahl's true love?**

** "Well if Iana isn't his true love, then who is?" I asked**

** "It's you, my dear. No one could know his true feelings. No on did know his true feelings. Until now, and it took us all by surprise." Nahl stepped up finally.**

** "I'm sorry I never told anyone. But all these years that I have sat here watching over her at night, I couldn't help but fall in love with her." He sounded proud when he declared his love for me. It was actually very sweet.**

** "How long did you keep watch over me at night?" I asked him, trying to figure out how long he's been in love with me.**

** "I have been here every single night from the time I was eleven years old. And that was 820 years ago." He explained.**

** "But how? You look no older than I." I asked.**

** "Well," came my father's voice, "Elves are like Vampires when it comes to age. Your mother and I look like we are in our twenties. With Elves, our bodies grow normally until we reach our peak maturity in age. Then we age no more and have immortal lives." He told me.**

** "So that's how you were able to be by my side for all of those years. But how did you fall in love with me? I never did anything. I just laid there." I said with certainty.**

** "Actually," came Nahl's voice, " about 800 years ago, there was a single night that I think you were dreaming. You reached your hand out that night like you were looking for something. From the moment I touched it, to reassure you, I fell in love. I was simply letting you know that you were okay, but you would not let me go. You had a smile on your face that would have made an old man blush. Form that moment on I knew that I was in love." As Nahl said those words, I felt a deep feeling go through my entire body. I knew of the night. I recalled the dream which made me reach out. I had dreamed of my parents, both slipping away from me and I had reached out for them, out of fear of losing them. I looked into his dark eyes for only a moment and I knew that, somehow, I loved him too.**

** "Nahl," I said, "I suppose now we shall be the talk of the town. You are a very strong man already. My intents were to bestow you with a gift, but I do not think that you could honestly use anything I could give you." I walked over to him and stood by his side. I looked around the room for a moment. In the corner, away from everyone else, an elderly man sat with a small child curled up in his lap. The small child was Human. I could tell by the way she smelled. Sweet and soft, like fresh strawberries. Humans usually smelled of fruits.**

** "Sir?" I asked the elderly man. He brought his head up with a sharp tilt. His coal black eyes wide with fear.**

** "Yes, madam?" He asked with a shaky voice.**

** "Do not fear, good sir. I will bring you no harm. I was simply going to ask if you would kindly bring the Human child to me."**

** "What do you intend to do with her?" He demanded.**

** "Nothing to cause you any fear. Just bring her to me please, gentle fellow." I reassured him. He still seemed reluctant to bring her; but he stood her up on her feet and walked her over to me. He turned to leave, but I caught his hand.**

** "Please, good sir, stay with her. She is frightened." At this, he knelt down beside the small girl. A little girl with with sun-kissed skin, blonde hair, and mossy-green eyes. A child of no more than 5 or 6. A sweet innocent soul whose eyes grew wide with fear and started to fill with tears.**

** "Do not cry, little one. I am not going to hurt you. But I am going to give you two very special presents. Would you tell me your name?" I asked, brushing my hand against her cheek. A smile broke through and she was no longer afraid.**

** "My name is Lyzia Wildus." She told me excitedly.**

** "Well, Lyzia, how would you like to be able to run faster than the wind itself?"**

** "I would like that a lot, my lady!"**

** "Now, I must tell you, you can not misuse this gift."**

** "No, my lady, I won't." She told me, wiggling in her spot. I leaned forward slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips.**

** "Now, Lyzia run downstairs and right back as fast as you can. I want to make sure it worked." As I finished saying the last word, a gust of wind blew around us and the girl was suddenly behind me.**

** "Sorry!" She said. "I went a little too far when I came back in." She said, going slightly pink.**

** "Do not worry, my child. You did nothing wrong. And now for my second present to you." I knelt down in front of this beautiful child once more.**

** "You shall grow with beauty and grace. You will find a love deeper than the core of the earth and live a happy, fear free life. That is my final word. As I declare it, it shall be known." The same white light surrounded the child and she rose into the air for a moment. When she touched down on the floor, she looked no different; but I knew in time she would.**

** "Those are my gifts to you, my child, now go sit while I reward your grandfather." I turned to the man who held the child.**

**"What is your name, my lord, and what is your family's state?" I asked him.**

** "My name is Marcus Wildus, my lady, and my family is very small. Only me, my son Duncan, And his child, Lyzia. We are not wealthy and we live, well, we simply live; my lady." He told me, bowing his head to the floor. This poor man was ashamed of his family living in poverty, but he was proud enough to keep it to himself. This man was a gentle fellow who needed rest.**

** "My good sir, you are strong and brave. Your honesty deeply touches me. You have no nee to fear for your family's welfare any longer. You shall be wealthy, loving, and have good health from now until the end of time. As I say it, it shall be known."**

** "Thank you, my lady, for your gracious gift, but I am now in great debt to you. How can I repay you for this gift?" He asked. I thought for a moment.**

** "Do you know the house at the end of the lane here?" I asked him.**

** "The large one that's been empty since I was a child? Yes, I know it, why?" He looked puzzled.**

** "Well that is my parent's property. It needs restored and cared for. It is a lot of work. Do you think your family could live there and keep it up for my family?" I asked him, finally.**

** "Yes, my lady. My family can do that for you. Thank you kindly." He turned and walked out of the room with the child at his side.**

** "That was extremely gracious ofyou child." My father told me.**

** "Not gracious enough. Can we pay that family 2,000 dollars a week, with no problems, until their lives run out?"**

** "Of course child. But why are you doing all this for that Human family? I do not understand." My father asked me. I could hear the confusion in his voice.**

** "Father, Vampires are the reason hid family is so small. He had a wife, another son and two daughters. Along with a dozen other grandchildren that the Vampires murdered. I owe that man more than he knows." I explained to them through clenched teeth.**

** "But how do you know of this? You've only just awakened."**

** "I can see all of the actions other Vampires have done. That man and the other two barely made it out. I need to show him that I am nothing like those monsters. I will do what it takes to not be like them. I will never drink any essence that is not animal. And I will only drink that until I can create an elixir so I will never have to harm any living creature. As I say it, it shall be known." My body tingled and shook. I saw swirls of color and different images in my mind. Suddenly, I realized what I needed.**

** "All I will need is pomegranate juice and blood root. Stew it and drink the liquid. That's my elixir."**

** Halfway across the country, in a town called Dunsworth, a group of Vampires stood in heated discussion.**

** "We would have known if she had awakened. I would have known. Have you learned nothing, living for four hundred years?" Said a long-haired man in the center of a stone room decorated with statues. The man was tall and lean with dark tan skin and ruby red eyes. His hair flowed straight like water down to his waist. It was a dark chocolate brown with a slight copper sheen to it. He was wearing a long maroon trench coat that tightened at his waist and he had on a pair of chromed biker boots. He said this directed to a young woman whom looked no older than fourteen. She radiated a bright pink glow. Her hair was bubble gum pink and so were her eyes. Her skin, however, was almost coal black. She wore a neon pink skirt that went to the floor with a light pink corset to match. Everything about this woman was pink.**

** "Well, what if you don't know? What if she has awakened and you didn't know? How could we know to send out our agents to retrieve her?" The girl said, an edge of defiance in her voice.**

** "Quana, quit acting as though you are three and the world is ending. I am telling you that because the blood given to her was mine; I will know the instant she awakens. You might be the highest ranking officer in this court aside from me, but that still does not mean that you must doubt me simply because someone guessed about the day she would wake and she didn't. Now, if you will take your seat, the other three will be here shortly to discuss what, if any, action should be taken." As he said those words, he turned and took his seat at the head of the table. At the far end of the room, three stately looking Vampires waled into the room. Two men and one woman. They were all the same height with similar looking faces. **

** "Ah, as I thought. I knew you three would be here shortly. Quana, may I present the triplets? They have recently arrived in our town and posses very valuable gifts that we can use to our advantage." He looked to Quana with a sneer on his face, as she was looking at the woman with jealousy plain on her face.**

** "Will you step forward, Lexia? I would like to tell Quana here a little about each of you so she doesn't think of killing you in your sleep for nothing." He said, laughing. Lexia stepped forward. She walked with a sultry gait. The kind that would lure someone with no legs to their feet. Her hair was like silk, shining and soft. A light blonde with a hint of red. Her skin was almost paper white, but had a warm pink undertone in it. Her eyes were like hypnotic aquamarine stones. She was the definition of seduction. **

** "Lexia here, is a very powerful resource to us, Quana. Tell us about yourself." He told her, squirming in his seat.**

** "I don't really have much to tell you aside from my power, which should be obvious enough." She smiled. Her spoken words were like a kitten's purr. Soft and alluring. Drawing you in for the kill.**

** "I have the ability to seduce anyone. Anywhere, anytime, any place. There is no resisting me if I do not want you to." She said as she moved back to her brothers.**

** "Well, if you are so seductive, why can I not stand the sight of you? And, for that matter, don't you get too distracted with the ones you are seducing to be of any use to anyone?" Quana said with pure revulsion in her voice.**

** "You probably can't stand the sight of me because of jealousy. Happens with every female. And no, I don't get caught up with the seduction because intimacy it painful for me. And it's usually only long enough for me to feed." Lexia laughed at the thought.**

** "Quana, you need to keep that tongue of yours still. They are here to help us, nothing else." Dominion said harshly. "Will you now step forward, Rosco? Maybe your story will calm my daughter." As he said this, the man standing in the middle stepped forward. **

** "Gladly, Dominion. My power, as you may now feel, is to calm those around me and make them open up. I can also enter into a mind and make them do whatever I please." As he said this, Quana stood up and started to walk toward the third man, Divis. She embraced him with her arms and held tightly. Rosco then looked away and she dropped her arms and stepped back, appalled at what he had made her do.**

** "If my father gives me lashes for that later, you will pay very dearly." She told Rosco with a look that would stop a man dead in his steps.**

** "Do not worry about that, Quana. He was simply showing his gift, nothing else. I know he did not do it with any alternative purpose." Dominion said calmly with a slight laugh in his voice. He looked at Divis and stared, as if trying to figure out what his gift was before he stood to explain.**

** "Would you now step forward please, Divis? I cannot wait to see what gifts you posses." Divis walked forward a few steps and looks straight at Dominion.**

** "My gift is truly a rare one. I can block others from my mind when I choose to. That keeps them guessing about me. I can also stop people in their tracks with one thought. The latter is very tiring to do, however, so I do not use it often. Only if I have no other choice." Divis stepped back with his brother and sister. Dominion looked at all three with admiration. **

** "So, would you like to join us here? Help us in our mission and never scrounge for food? Have a stable roof over your head and no fear of trouble?" Dominion asked them. They looked at each other briefly before Rosco stepped forward.**

** "If we are to stay here, we would like to know what gifts you have. We know this is your house and we are not worried about any others who are here; but since we have showed you ours, it would only be polite to know something about the people who's home we will be living in." He said with no disrespect in his voice. Simply pure curiosity.**

** "Of course. Why would you think we would not do something as simple as that. My gift is the ability to know people instantly. Their whole history, likes, dislikes, everything. That makes it very simple to lure them in with a false sense of security and understanding. My daughters, however is extremely rare. I have yet to hear of another with it. Quana, darling, Won't you enlighten them?" He stretched his hand to her, and as she took it, it started to decay and rot away. She released him and it returned to it's former beauty. **

** "My gift is like a plague. All I have to do is touch something and it dies and rots instantly. Turning to dust if I so choose." She said and started to sit down.**

** "My dear. You are not going to get away that easily. Tell them your other gift." Dominion said with a little hostility in his voice.**

** "Fine, but if they leave it is your fault. My other gift is to produce multiple shadows of my self. I can be in ten different places at once. As of right now, if you would look in the library, you would see me studying the rt of mummification. My latest obsession." She sat down quickly and turned her head to look at the wall.**

** "Why would we leave simply because you are able to be everywhere at once? That is indeed a very rare gift, and a useful one at that. Will there be anything else or are we to be shown to our rooms?" Rosco said.**

** "Well, we must establish the ground rules since you will be staying here. Rule number one, no one touches my daughter unless it has been sanctified by me. She is pure and until she finds true love, she will remain that way. Rule number two, no one is to enter the east wing on the third floor. Period. Rule number three, my daughter or I must be able to find you at any given time. If you must go somewhere, you must let me know and be accompanied by a shadow of my daughter. At least until we are able to trust you. and the final rule is that you must bathe yourself everyday in a scent that is pleasing to my daughter. The last one we had refused to bathe and that the reason his head is on our wall." As he said that, he pointed to the wall on his right. The three looked and saw that the head had been there for, apparently, many years.**

** "Understood, and very practical. Now, we should like to go to our rooms, if that is okay with you and your daughter." Divis said plainly.**

** "Yes, very well. We shall see you this evening at our counsel meeting." They turned to leave, and as they were waling out of the room, Quana was looking at Rosco with passion in here eyes. That tall dark-skinned man. His hair looked like dark chocolate when it's melted. His skin would have put the loveliest mahogany wood to shame. And his eyes, lord, his eyes. Bright, mysterious honey, looking into her soul. How she would love to have those arms wrapped around her, loving her for eternity. As she looked at Divis, she could see the attraction, but not as strong. He was as tall, but his hair was the color of the earth. A dull, washed out brown. And his skin was not nearly as dark. It was more of a sandy tan. His eyes were as beautiful, although not the same color. His were like burnt amber, and just as bright. She had a feeling that Divis would fall for her cousin when he saw her tonight. And that was all well, for she wanted Rosco. At that moment, it was as if she had called his name out loud, because he looked back over his shoulder, right into her eyes. She quickly lowered her head and hoped he hadn't noticed, but she already knew that he did. When they had cleared the room, she looked at her father.**

** "Father, I want that man. I don't care if the others object, I want him. I cannot see myself with any other." She told her father, who looked into her soul and saw the love she felt for him.**

** "Well then, my child, you shall have him. When would you like me to speak with him about it? After our counsel meeting or before? And since I know he will agree to it, when shall we set the ceremony for you?" he asked her as she looked at him with pure joy in her eyes.**

** Back in Nethco, Keyria stood waiting. For what, she was not sure. Why am I standing here, alone in my room? Why won't they let me leave? Id it because they do not trust me or because I cannot trust myself? I want to get out of this room and be with my must be trying to understand how I came to be. I suppose I am a rarity. Elven blood should not be able to mix with Vampire blood simply because of the amount of power it would create. So I suspect they must be trying to explore this anomaly to find out which side will take over me. I should at least speak to them. Maybe I know of things that would help them with their research.  
"If you let me out of this room, I may be able to help you figure out what is going on. All I want to do is help my family and their people." She told the man outside her room. After a few moments, the bolt slid and the door opened.  
"I hope that you do not try to harm anyone if they would happen to have news that you do not want to hear." The man told her, looking at her feet. She did not say anything and walked down the stairs, into the library where everyone was meeting. When she entered the room, everyone stopped talking and looked at her.  
"What are you doing here, my child? You were told to stay in your room until we had a chance to speak about this matter. You should return there and wait until your mother comes for you." Her father told her instantly. She did not move or turn away. Instead, she walked to the middle of the room and sat down.  
"Please, listen to what I have to say. I may be able to help you. I am not sure what you are trying to find out, but I may know some things that could help you." She told them. Her mother was the first to speak after this.  
"Darling, we are simply trying to figure out how you were able to survive your creation. It has been tried before, but without success. The power that came as a result always killed the person. We are finding it hard to figure out exactly what made your change so different." She said, worry in her voice. It was clear that she did not want to lose her daughter so soon after getting her back.  
"Well, am I the only one they have ever tried to change right at the moment of birth? Maybe that could have something to do with it?" She asked, hoping that maybe the answer was really that simple.  
"No, my dear, you are not. They have tried to change Elves at different stages in life. Even attempting to change some still in embryo. All with the same result, death. You are a mystery to us all." Her father stated. His head was drawn with frustration and depression. How could this be happening now?  
"Well, is there any way to do tests or something that could solve the puzzle? What about testing my blood? See if there is anything that is unusual about it." Keyria said, just wanting this question to be answered.  
"Well, your blood is going to be unusual, seeing as there are two sets of DNA. It will be hard to know which tests we should perform on you to determine exactly how you have managed to survive this change. We wouldn't want to try anything that might cause you to come to any harm." Her father said, looking very sullen at the very thought. Nothing seemed to be right with any of this. Surely they knew something. But how to know what that something was.  
"Are you sure there are no tests that we can do to determine how this came to happen?" Keyria asked, the frustration showing clearly in her voice.  
"No, dear. There is nothing that we can do right now. As soon as we research a little and find out what we can do, I promise we will let you know and we will find out as much as we can." Her mother told her, holding her hand. Keyria stood up and walked to the door, looking over her shoulder at her family.  
"Well then, until that happens I shall simply have to remove myself from here and research on my own. Maybe we can come to a solution faster if we are working separately. Certainly there is an answer out there waiting for us. We simply have to find it, and see if it will work." She said, opening the door to the outside air. Keyria walked out of the house into the bright sunlight and sighed at the warmth it brought her. Nothing was going smoothly and everything seemed to be crumbling around her every second her heart beat. She turned and started walking down the lane, and she stopped in front of that house she left those poor souls. As she looked into the windows of the house, she could see all of them working to fix the place as nice as they were able. She spied Lyzia using her newly acquired gift to finish tasks faster than ever. A smile crept over her lips as she witnessed this. How wonderful she felt, if even for a moment, knowing that she helped those that dearly needed it. Even though part of who she was was the reason they were in such straights.  
"You look so beautiful when you are thinking of something." Nahl said softly, as he closed his arms around her. "Will you tell me, please, what is bothering you so?" He asked.  
"Nothing is bothering me, darling. I am simply happy that I was able to bring such happiness to others who need it far more than I." She told him, pulling out of his embrace.  
"Why do you pull away from me? Are you not relaxed with me?" Nahl asked, reaching for her arm. She moved quickly, so he would not reach her.**


End file.
